Because You Stayed
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Bobby's thoughts about Alex in Chapter 1 Alex's POV about Bobby, Chapter 2. BA FriendshipRomance
1. Chapter 1

1

_**Because You Stayed**_

Five years ago, you put in for a transfer and applied for a job with the Major Case Squad. They told you who you new partner would be — and you took the job, anyway. I was both happy and sad to have a new partner: "Happy" because it was another chance to start new, never giving up hope that I'd finally be paired with someone who would stay; "Sad" because the fact that Deakins _had to_ bring in someone new only meant that I had somehow failed the one before you —and the five who came before him, forcing me to ask myself, "what's so wrong with me that no one will ever stay?"

Three years ago, I told you all the reasons and excuses why your six predecessors found it necessary to leave. Hell, I couldn't blame them. Even my own father left me. And you looked me in the eye and told me a dozen reasons why you wanted to stay.

Two years ago, I told you all about my mother's illness – maybe it was because I had too much to drink that night. I told you about the little boy whose life was thrown into turmoil at the tender age of seven. You listened without judging; gave compassion without pity and, in contrast to the six who had left, you told me I was all right – that there was nothing 'wrong' with me.

Last year, you saw me at my worst, more times than I'd care to remember. Those cases – you _know_ which ones – that got under my skin brought out a side of me I never wanted you to see, fearful that it would be your 'final straw' – the catalyst to driving you away. And even though you didn't fully understand – even though I tried your patience, you listened when I needed a friend; gave comfort to my distraught mind.

Last night, when I finally got up the nerve to tell you I loved you, you smiled and said that you loved me, too – then spent the night proving it.

So, here you are, sleeping peacefully in my arms. I'm a better detective with you as my partner. I'm a happier man. Because you stayed.

THE END

A/N: As usual, I own no rights to Mr. Wolf's fabulous LO:CI characters, but am grateful that he shares.


	2. Chapter 2

1**_Why I Stayed_**

We woke up early, out of necessity. I needed time to get back to my apartment for a fresh change of clothes before heading to work. We showered at your place to save time –– together, "to save water," you joked, although I knew your ulterior motive and was more than happy to oblige. Our morning began much the way our night had ended. You looked so happy.

You said you'd wait in the SUV while I ran upstairs to my apartment to get changed. I was happy, too; the way a woman feels when she's newly in love. The morning felt brighter, my heart felt lighter. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time. No, that isn't quite true. I've known for a while that I was in love with you – but just wasn't sure that the feeling was reciprocal – until last night. You spoke to me from your heart as we laid in the deliriously-satisfied afterglow of our union. You told me how happy you were because I stayed. You made me promise I'd be your "forever partner." It was the easiest pledge I'd ever made.

A hundred thoughts ran through my mind as I rummaged through my closet, trying to find my black skirt and that royal blue silk blouse that you like so much – I wanted to wear something for _you_ today...how excited I had been five years ago at the prospect of being paired with Major Case's best Detective– I ignored the rumors and the unkind comments said about you – the 'detective' inside me would rather discover things for myself, anyway. At that time, I was the only woman in the Squad and you treated me as an equal, pretending you didn't notice. As usual, you had done your research prior to my arrival and knew that I had earned my way. You respected my ideas and opinions and, although you knew that the investigative talents that I brought to the table were far different than your own, you recognized and appreciated their value nonetheless. You knew how well we complemented each other and confessed that it was the first time in your life that you felt 'balanced' and secure.

One last look in my full-length mirror. "I look pretty darn good for forty – being in love agrees with you, Alex-girl," I assured myself.

I rushed back down the stairs to the SUV — to _you_ — the handsome and brilliant Detective Robert O. Goren. How could I _not_ have stayed.

THE END.


End file.
